Suspension systems of the above type are used, for example but by no means exclusively, in trucks, agricultural vehicles or heavy-good vehicles. Since in such vehicles the spring and damper characteristics of the spring/damper units of the chassis have to be chosen to be comparatively large because of the considerable vehicle weights and because of the large unsprung masses in the chassis, road surface irregularities or even vibrations from the axles and the drive-train are first to a considerable extent transmitted to the chassis via the axle suspension. For that reason it is necessary, by means of a suitable suspension system, to decouple the driver's cab again, separately, from the vehicle chassis.
With elastic suspension devices of this type for driver's cabs, in order to dampen or restrict undesired rolling of the cab relative to the vehicle chassis, for example when driving along an incline or around a bend, or in the case when a road is uneven on one side only, suspension systems for driver's cabs usually comprise a device for roll stabilization. This ensures that jouncing movements of the cab relative to the chassis take place essentially in a linear manner, i.e. that the degree of freedom of movement between the cab and the chassis is reduced to a mainly vertical jouncing movement.
From DE 10 2007 052 038 A1 a system for the hydraulic stabilization of a driver's cab is known, in which the cylinder chambers of the oscillation dampers on the right and left sides of the cab suspension are connected to one another in a cross-over manner in order, in this way, to favor the jouncing of the cab suspension on the right and left sides in the same direction and suppress jouncing in opposite directions, in other words to achieve roll stabilization for the driver's cab.
However, the design of this known suspension system is comparatively complex and also entails fitting space problems, in particular since it is located in the forward area of the driver's cab where comparatively little fitting space is available for accommodating the components and assemblies of the suspension system. Furthermore, the known suspension system has a comparatively large number of individual components and assemblies, which tends to entail high manufacturing and assembly costs. Moreover, adaptation of the known suspension system to different types of vehicles and hence different spring, damping and rolling characteristics, is a comparatively complex process.